


Once Upon A Dream

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben as Sleeping Beauty, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, can Rey wake the sleeping prince?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: The prince’s mother is desperate. Everyone knows. Her son had been cursed by the evil warlock Snoke, and he has been asleep for years now. No one can break the curse. People have come from far-flung kingdoms, all making an attempt at finding a cure, but still Prince Ben sleeps on.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 182
Collections: Reylo After Dark's My Bloody Valentine Exchange, Reylo Hidden Gems





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyLavenderBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLavenderBones/gifts).



> I have never written anything like this before, but your prompt was speaking to me! I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Mind them tags lads.

The prince’s mother is desperate. Everyone knows. Her son had been cursed by the evil warlock Snoke, and he has been asleep for years now. No one can break the curse. People have come from far-flung kingdoms, all making an attempt at finding a cure, but still Prince Ben sleeps on.

Rey visits him every so often. She works in the palace, doing mending, so people never bat an eye when she would slip into the prince’s chambers, always assuming she has some work to do, as the Queen wanted his clothes and bedding up kept.

Rey has never once done a bit of mending inside of the room. It starts with her just talking to him, explaining how life is moving on around him, who got married, who attempted to start a war. She likes the peace and quiet too. No one telling her to hurry up or get out of the way, do this, do that. Just a few moments, all to herself...and the prince. She takes a nap once, she has been visiting with him for almost a year, and it isn’t as though he or anyone else would ever know. So she curls up on the bed with him and sleeps. It’s the best sleep she’s ever gotten.

Prince Ben is handsome. At least Rey always thought so. She can barely remember him awake, but in sleep, he looks peaceful. Sometimes she touches his hair, running her fingers through it, other times she gently traces the slopes of his face, memorizing him with her hands.

Rey wishes there was something she can do, but if no one, from any kingdom, has discovered a way to free Ben from the curse, what hope does she have? She’s just a nobody, who has stupidly fallen in love with a man who won’t wake.

It’s a rainy afternoon when she slips through his door, closing it quietly behind her. It’s dim in the room, only a handful of candles have been lit today. Rey sits on the bed, tangles her fingers in his and sighs. She wants to see his eyes, to see him smile, to feel his touch. Biting her lip she thinks there’s no reason why she can’t. Lifting his hand she shuffles closer, then presses it to her chest, flattening his fingers over her. They’re large and completely cover her breast. She rubs her thighs together and a moment later she’s unlacing the front of her dress until it’s loose enough to pull down, and she can feel the warmth of him against her own skin. Closing her eyes she pinches at her other nipple, pretending it’s him.

When she sucks his fingers into her mouth, she swears she feels them twitch against her tongue, but nothing changes. When she rucks up her skirts and presses the digits to her wet center, she imagines his breath hitches. She straddles his hand, arranging it how she wants and then presses him slowly inside of her warmth. She moans at the feeling, so much more than her slim fingers could ever give her. Rocking over him she watches him, imagines what his face might look like pinched with pleasure; if he would bite his lip, or gasp with his mouth wide open.

Hesitantly Rey reaches for him, settles her hand on his thigh over the blankets, and then slides it up until she can touch his manhood. Even soft and hidden from her view he feels large, and she whimpers, movements turning harsh. She tugs at the blankets. She can fix them later. Pulls at them until he’s free of them and she can slip her small hand beneath the clothes they dress him to sleep in. His cock stirs at her touch, and this time she’s sure his breath is coming quicker. Freeing his length to her hungry gaze, she tightens her hold on his hand and moves obscenely over him, faster and faster until her whole body trembles and she collapses over the prince gasping out his name.

“What’s your name?” His voice startles her, but the fingers still in her cunt curl and she cries out, turning her head towards him to find him staring down at her in shock.

“Rey, your highness,” she whispers, tears gathering in her eyes, ready to accept her punishment.

“I know your voice,” he says quietly, and she jolts, feeling his thumb press against her clit. “I know you.” She doesn’t know what to say, just nods and watches him take her in. His fingers curl inside of her again and he leers at her. “What were you planning to do next? Mount me?”

“No,” she cries, shaking her head. “No, I would have kissed you.”

His other hand rises, and palms roughly at her breasts. “Very well then, kiss me,” he instructs, bucking into her hand. She rises, moves until she’s above his cock and lowers her mouth, pressing a chaste kiss to the weeping tip of him. “Again,” he urges, and she obeys. She showers him with kisses and when he tells her to open her mouth, she does, delighting in the moan that is pulled from his throat and the way he tastes. She comes all over his hand again, and he roughly pulls her off of him, laying her out on the bed and pushing up her skirts to reveal her to him.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asks, pressing into her. “Is this what you hoped for, Rey?”

“I just wanted you,” she breathes as he sinks into her to the hilt, stilling there with their hips pressed together. “Only you.”

“Well now you have me,” he grunts, beginning to move. “My favorite stories were the ones you told me about how you would lie in bed thinking about me while you touched yourself. I wondered what it would be like to touch you.” Rey clings to his shoulders, pulling him close, letting him use her. “You’re mine now, Rey. All mine.”


End file.
